Fortress of Memories
by twistedcandy
Summary: When someone betrays you, what do you do? Orignally called Something I Wasn't Looking Forward To...
1. Chapter 1

**Something I wasn't Looking Forward To…**

**A cute little one-shot about Damon and Elena, the forbidden couple on the Vampire Diaries! I will only continue if you guys ask me to!**

**Elena's Point Of View-**

Today was the day I wasn't looking forward to, my birthday, I was turning 21. My life had been a mess since Stefan broke up with me, it seemed that day when he broke up with me, my friends and I broke up too! Caroline left Mystic Falls and went to live with her dad, Matt became completely immersed in studying because he wanted a football scholarship at a very prestigious university, Bonnie-

Wow, Bonnie, she did something that I will never ever forget. Katherine came back to town on Founders Day and convinced Bonnie to- to kill Damon. Bonnie murdered Damon by doing the headache thing on him and then Katherine staked him. Katherine was not affected by the headache spell because Bonnie had given her a necklace that prevented the spell from hurting her. As soon as Damon was dead, Bonnie double crossed Katherine and cast another spell that made the necklace useless. Bonnie Killed Katherine AND Damon.

Stefan dumped me exactly today last year, Jenna was gone on a business trip and Jeremy had simply not cared. Jeremy was still mad at me; he never forgave me for lying to him about vampires and such. I couldn't stand it; I had gone to a university and studied journalism. It was summer now, and I wasn't doing anything.

Jeremy was asleep in his room and I walked down to the kitchen, I picked up a slender, shiny knife that was in the dishwasher and took it up to my room. I sat on my bed and cautiously held up the knife, I covered my mouth with one hand and stabbed myself with the other hand which was holding the knife.

And then I died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something I Wasn't Looking Forward To…**

**Chapter 2-**

_**Previously, on the first chapter of " Something I wasn't looking forward too…"-**_

_Jeremy was asleep in his room and I walked down to the kitchen, I picked up a slender, shiny knife that was in the dishwasher and took it up to my room. I sat on my bed and cautiously held up the knife, I covered my mouth with one hand and stabbed myself with the other hand which was holding the knife._

_And then I died._

**Elena's Point Of View-**

I slowly opened my eyes, _wait, I was dead! Why was I- opening my eyes?_

I was in the middle of a lush green field that had a tangle of roses curling around the chestnut gleaming fence. I thought about what I had done, I had killed myself, for what? Was life that unbearable?

Yes, my life was, my brother didn't care for me.

Jenna wasn't there enough

Stefan broke up with me and left me in pieces

Bonnie betrayed me. She killed Damon

I continued to think about my home, remembering the details of my room and the entire house in general and then- I felt a gently whoosh of air. I looked around me and saw I was in my house, how did I get here?

I walked into my own room and saw myself lying on my bed lifeless and cold with blood pooling from my chest where I had stabbed myself. I left my room leaving it as it was and I saw Jeremy sitting in the kitchen and drinking coffee.

_He hadn't figured out I was dead yet._

But how did I get to my own house? I thought about the field with the roses again and I found myself there again! I cracked a watery smile as I realised that I could move myself to different places by thinking about them.

So I thought about Bonnie's house and the countless times I had slept over in her room, and I was there. Bonnie was sitting on her bed reading a spellbook, I tried to get her attention so I picked up a teddy bear that was sitting on the dresser and put it in her lap. Bonnie looked up worriedly and had a scared expression on her face. I then picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the desk and began to write on it with the purple pen next to it.

_Bonnie,_

_Its me Elena. I killed myself. You betrayed me and I will NEVER forgive you. You did something no best friend should have._

_-E_

I dropped the paper on Bonnie's lap and she read it, she then began to chant loudly in Latin and then she shouted, "Elena!"

"Bonnie" I said back coldly, I realised that she must have cast a spell so she could see and communicate with me

"Elena? HOW could you kill yourself?" she asked

"I told you. There's no hope, you are a lying idiotic bitch and I'm ashamed that you used to be my best friend!" I shouted at her

_At that moment, everything seemed to crash down to reality and it clicked. All the emotions suddenly caught up to me and I thought of the place I called home. Suddenly I was back in the kitchen; I saw the slightest shadow near the door._

_The shadow looked like a person. Who could it be? I thought_

**Please review, reviews are a gal's BFF! 3 Sorry for the cliff hanger though! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something I wasn't Looking Forward To…**

**A story by Burntcinnamon**

**Delena pairing!**

**On the previous chapter-**

_I dropped the paper on Bonnie's lap and she read it, she then began to chant loudly in Latin and then she shouted, "Elena!"_

"_Bonnie" I said back coldly, I realised that she must have cast a spell so she could see and communicate with me_

"_Elena? HOW could you kill yourself?" she asked_

"_I told you. There's no hope, you are a lying idiotic bitch and I'm ashamed that you used to be my best friend!" I shouted at her_

_At that moment, everything seemed to crash down to reality and it clicked. All the emotions suddenly caught up to me and I thought of the place I called home. Suddenly I was back in the kitchen; I saw the slightest shadow near the door._

_The shadow looked like a person. Who could it be? I thought_

**Presently, Chapter 3-**

ELENA POV

I sprinted towards the shadow and gasped in delight when I saw who it was.

Damon!

Damon slowly turned to look at me, " Elena! What are you doing here? Did you- die?"

"I killed myself" I said quietly, Damon pulled me into his arms and held me close, tucking my head underneath his chin.

"But Damon, if you and I are dead, why are we up and walking?"

"We aren't physically alive anymore; it's just our souls, walking around. The dead can see each other. "

"I've missed you so much! " I told Damon and I hugged him again

"What happened to Stefan?" Damon asked

"He broke up with me"

"Where is he?" Damon asked

" Why don't we try thinking about him and seeing where he is, it works two ways right?" I said

I took his hand and I felt that gentle whoosh of air, Stefan, was sitting in the Salvatore mansion- with Katherine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thank you guys for the reviews, keep em' coming! :) here is the latest chappie all for you guys! –**

_ELENA POV_

_I sprinted towards the shadow and gasped in delight when I saw who it was._

_Damon!_

_Damon slowly turned to look at me, " Elena! What are you doing here? Did you- die?"_

_"I killed myself" I said quietly, Damon pulled me into his arms and held me close, tucking my head underneath his chin._

_"But Damon, if you and I are dead, why are we up and walking?"_

_"We aren't physically alive anymore; it's just our souls, walking around. The dead can see each other. "_

_"I've missed you so much! " I told Damon and I hugged him again_

_"What happened to Stefan?" Damon asked_

_"He broke up with me"_

_"Where is he?" Damon asked_

_" Why don't we try thinking about him and seeing where he is, it works two ways right?" I said_

_I took his hand and I felt that gentle whoosh of air, Stefan, was sitting in the Salvatore mansion- with Katherine_

**Elena POV**

I clutched at Damon's hand anxiously, why was Stefan with Katherine? Did he break up with me for her? I didn't understand and Damon looked downright confused.

I broke into tears and suddenly the gentle whoosh of air was heard again. I rubbed at my eyes because my sigh was blurry because of the tears. Damon and I were in the field with the scarlet roses again.

He led me over to a small old looking cottage that I had not noticed before; he pushed open the door and gently pushed me down on the vintage looking chaise. I gingerly played with my hair and looked around, the entire little cottage looked small but liveable and old fashioned.

"Elena, I have something to tell you" Damon looked pained when he said this

"What? You can tell me anything you know, and I can't exactly go running my mouth can I?" I said jokingly

Damon smiled grimly and continued to speak, "Elena, the whole world even this, it's all a " Fortress of Memories."

I didn't understand, "A fortress of memories?"

Damon nodded, "The reason I was lurking in your house? I was checking on you, the entire world has entered the Fortress of Memories; we're living in it now. Look, we're **dead**, in your head- wish for something you had in your past- something simple."

I thought about my iPod and its candy coloured stripes on the case, the off-white coloured headphones that were always tangled in a mess around it. Suddenly it was in my hand, I stared at it. It began to play music, Umbrella by Rihanna-

**No clouds in my stones  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
In G5's are better, You know me,  
In anticipation, for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?**

You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

I turned off my ipod and listened to Damon. 

"See," Damon replied, "The only way for the dead to get out of the fortress, back to wherever they choose, it's to find a token of their past- something with, something that symbolizes something for you"

"Couldn't you just wish for it, like I did with my iPod?" I asked curiously

"No, considering you don't even know what the token is"

"Have you found yours yet?" I asked

"No, this place, it's the cottage me and Stefan would used to go to when we were children" Damon said looking sad

"But what's wrong, with just staying here?"

"The longer we stay, faster the threat approaches that are why we need to go back to the real world. There is a threat that made the Fortress of Memories, a greedy werewolf and his wife enlisted the help of an Opium witch, the strongest out there, and cursed the entire world into a Fortress of Memories. We are all locked into our own fortress of memories; you'll notice that sometimes you will randomly remember something from your past. If we don't escape, the witch, werewolf, and his wife will take over the world, make everybody serve as little pawns in memories. The trio just wants to live in the past, never age, nothing."

I was shocked, so a trio of seriously evil people wanted to place everybody in the past, never moving forward? Then force the dead to see painful memories of the people they know? Oh, that's why I saw Stefan and Katherine together. It was a memory of Stefan's considering I have never met Katherine, and it was not in 1864.

"Damon, are you saying that the world of the dead has been locked in the Fortress, and the living people will be moved in too?" I asked feeling scared and impulsive

He nodded.

" We have to find our tokens from the past and take down those people, the only good thing about life is that you can move on and **I'm **NOT LETTING three idiots stop innocent people from moving on and leaving their mistakes behind!" Elena muttered angrily

Damon agreed.

**So, if anybody doesn't understand the idea of a Fortress of Memories-**

**The trio,( witch, werewolf& his wife) all want to realm in the past. The witch was an Opium witch, if you read my story named " In My Own Hands," there is a witch who is an Opium witch in it too! So the witch cast a spell that made the souls in the world of the dead be trapped in the past by seeing the past memories of people they know, and Damon&Elena have to escape to save the world of the living. The way for Damon and Elena to escape the land of the dead is to find a token of their past around and use it to transport to the realm of the living, to stop the evil trio. The reason Elena and Damon saw Katherine and Stefan cuddling because it was a past memory of Stefan and Elena knows him obviously, so using the method of forcing people to see memories of the past- they are going to force the world to remain in the past.**

**So lots of questions were answered in this chapter, I know you guys were confused about how Damon and Elena seeing Katherine and Stefan but now you know that it was one of those " back-to-the-past" memories the poor dead souls have to suffer.**

**So Review! And don't hesitate to PM me if you don't understand something or ask a question in a review! Bye for now! :)**


End file.
